fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
3. Udawanie innego zawodnika, czyli wariactwa Cody'ego
Wstęp - Witajcie! Poprzedni odcinek Zamiany Ról prowadził Owen. Zadaniem było powiększenie oglądalności, a nietykalność zdobyli Chris oraz Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! hakiem. Pożegnaliśmy bobra - Cody krótko podsumował, co działo się kilka dni tamu. - Co stanie się dziś? Czy to show będzie ciekawsze? A może ktoś napisze w dyskusji co sądzi o tej fikcji? Odpowiedzi na te pytania znajdziecie tylko w Zamianie Ról! Czołówka Ulica Jakaś Godzina 11:00 Wszystkich zżerała nuda. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Prowadzący gdzieś zniknął i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się pojawić. Kilka osób rozmawiało na mało interesujące tematy. Wciąż skarżono się na doskwierający upał, gdyż w magiczny sposób w kilka dni po Nowym Roku rozpoczęło się najgorętsze lato w historii tego miasteczka. Godzina 11:30 Skończyły się tematy do rozmów. Nuda i wysoka temperatura jeszcze bardziej dawały się we znaki. Tylko jedna osoba mogła wybawić ich od tej okropnej otchłani nicnierobienia ... Tak! W końcu zjawił się długo oczekiwany ... Cody! - Yo! Sorki, że musieliście czekać na mnie, ale miałem ważne spotkanie z producentami. Ciągle coś zmieniają w tym show ... Pamiętacie, co było symbolem bezpieczeństwa? Niestety, ale odcinek specjalny został odwołany, a te przedmioty miały w nim pomóc ... oddajcie mi je. Wszyscy posłusznie wykonali polecenie. - Od dzisiaj będziecie dostawać ... po soczku. Głupie, ale nie ja wymyśliłem. Dobra, zacznijmy zadanie. Takie proste, ale pasuje do nazwy show. Musicie zachowywać się jak zawodnik, którego wam przydzielę. Będzie alfabetycznie. Chris ma Faceta od czołówki, a on z kolei LeShaniquę. LeShaniqua - Mama DJa, Mama DJa - Niedźwiedź. Niedźwiedź ma Pana Kokosa, Pan Kokos papugę, papuga psychopatę, psychopata rekina, rekin stażystę, stażysta Szefa, Szef zajączka i zajączek Chrisa. Kapujecie? - spojrzał pytająco w stronę zawodników. Kiedy kilka osób pokiwało potwierdzająco głowami kontynuował: - Dobrze, więc na co czekacie? O, mam jeszcze informację dla Pana Kokosa: od dzisiaj będzie pomagał ci Owen. - Ej koleś, nie chcę udawać tej babki, a tym bardziej z nią mieszkać ... - narzeka kuzynka LeShawny. - To już nie mój kłopot. Rób co trzeba albo wylatujesz. Tym razem nie ma ceremonii, najgorsza osoba odpada. Każdy z zawodników rozpoczął swoje zadanie, tzn. udawał przydzieloną przez Cody'ego osobę robiąc przy tym z siebie kompletnego idiotę. - Nananananana, nanananananananana, chcę sławny być, chcę sławny być, ja chciałbym być sławny! - śpiewał Chris. - Ła, zabiję was, ła! - darła się papuga. Szef Hatchet przyodziany był w śliczny strój różowego królika. Kicał wokoło, nie wykazując zadowolenia owym faktem. Matka DJa miała spore kłopoty z naśladowaniem niedźwiedzia, który z kolei był leczony przez siostrę twórcy tego show. Mimo tego udawanie Pana Kokosa nieźle mu wychodziło - prawie w ogóle się nie ruszał. Pan Kokos latał dzięki Owenowi. Psychol wskoczył do baseniku rekina i zaczął się z nim gryźć. Robili to przez całe zadanie. - - Zajączek starał się wczuć w rolę Chrisa. Tłumaczenie: 'Gdzie jest mój żel do włosów?!' LeShaniqua trochę wściekła, przebrała się w staromodne ciuchy tej suki jak to sama nazwała. Potem zaczęła udawać mamę DJa tak, że zrobiła z niej pośmiewisko. Pan czołówka myślał jak zachowuje się kuzynka LeShawny. Stażysta wyjął nóż i zaczął znęcać się nad glizdami krojąc je na mniejsze fragmenty. Zrobił z nich pyszną zupkę. Po około 20 minutach facet od czołówki obserwując LeShaniquę już wiedział, co robić. Gdy minęły 3 godziny tego żałosnego udawania, Cody powiedział, żeby skończyli. - Po tych 3 godzinach już wiem kto nie zasłużył na to, by dalej być w programie. Jest to ... rekin! Stażyści raczej nie gryzą rekinów, a jeśli już, to zazwyczaj nie wychodzą z tego żywi ... dobra, spadajcie. Wszyscy rozeszli się, a rekin odjechał autem od żarcia. Co się działo po zadaniu, czyli wolny czas uczestników W domu nr 1 - Szefie, ziom, znamy się już długo, jesteśmy kumplami, znamy się na reality show, na pewno wygramy ... co ty na to by założyć sojusz? - McLean złożył Tuckowi niezłą propozycję. - Najpierw oddaj tą kasę, którą jesteś mi winny! - Hatchet odpowiedział tym na pytanie Chrisa. - Chwilowo nie mam forsy ... dam ci po programie, ziom ... - Niech ci będzie ... ale tylko mnie wywal w finale, a ci ! Na zewnątrz Niedźwiedź wrócił, z czego zając i papuga byli zadowoleni. Weszli do domu nr 6 i zaczęli dyskutować. Długo nie porozmawiali, gdyż przerwały im krzyki dochodzące z ulicy. Gdy wyjrzeli przez okno zobaczyli mnóstwo dymu. Unosił się on ze środka miasteczka. Wybiegli z chaty i pobiegli w tamto miejsce. Okazało się, że coś się pali ... - Co się stało? Kto spowodował ten pożar? No i co się wydarzy w kolejnym odcinku? Tego dowiecie się w Zamianie Ról! - nagle wyskoczył Cody kończąc ten odcinek. Od Autora * Wiem, krótki odcinek. * Nie miałem za bardzo pomysłów. xd Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról